User blog:Minh3440/BIG ANNOUNCEMENT/NOTICE (read with caution)
Just a little background information: If you didn't know Make It Pop was filmed and produced in Toronto, Canada. Technically we can say this is the home for this show. Anyway, as we patiently wait for an announcement of a future season for this television series, we should expect an announcement soon, whether or not a new season is confirmed in the next couple of days this week. Please correct any information that may be false. For now this is just speculation, so please take this info with a grain of salt. For those who don't know, fans of Make It Pop that currently reside in Canada have just recently in the beginning of September 2015 aired Season 1 of Make It Pop weekly every Wednesday night. Pretty much saying Canada had this series late. Anyway, Make It Pop airing in Canada is broadcasted through the channel of YTV (pretty much an equivalent to Nickelodeon here in the states). YTV has aired Season 2 the same time as the states on January 4, but instead of every weeknight, YTV pushes out a new episode from Mon-Thurs weekly. Meaning, as of now Canada is behind broadcasting considering Make It Popo was made in Canada. This was the reason why we didn't get any foreclosure on a third season from the season finale. We are still awaiting on YTV to finish broadcasting the second season. Hopefully by the time the season finale airs in Canada on the 3rd or 4th of February considering whether or not to combine the last two episodes into one only then a new season could potentially be announced. I'm hopefully for sure a third season is confirmed, but we never know considering the cast members have no idea either and are hoping for one as well. If there is a Season 3 this opens up many more opportunities and plot lines to the show as a whole. We know Season 2 left us with a slight cliffhanger of XO-IQ being at the summer resort. If Season 3 is confirmed we can theorized that this could be a new set location or a "promo" like The Gift to be a summer special and Season 3 being released later in the year of 2017. There is still many stories that can be implemented in this new season like: *Again, summer special considering XO-IQ is residing at a resort for the summer and what mini-adventures await *Make It Pop Movie/Short?? I have speculated very hard on this because if you paid very close attention towards the end of the episode of the season finale when the teens are at the docks at the end of episode, I have noticed the camera quality of that shot is different. From most of the television series that I have watched so far, some camera quality like that could result in a like a mini-movie type ordeal. *Awkward tension between Caleb and Jodi *More romantic dramas *New characters?? (considering Jared, Valerie, and Heather have graduated) *Jared, Valerie and Heather returned *Linc's return?? Like I said this is not confirmed, so again take this information with a grain of salt. I have talked long enough so what are your thoughts? Season 3 announcement coming soon (if so, when you think it would announced). If Season 3 is confirmed, what do think will happened. Let me know. Let us know. Let have a conversion on this until we get some confirmation ( *• ω• )b Category:Blog posts